


Dogs and Dragons

by Iloquence



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloquence/pseuds/Iloquence
Summary: Right after the Heartland is recovered, the boys visit each other’s kingdoms to greet their future people. Most of the villagers are more than happy that they can finally live in peace, however some are vocal about their opinions. Their days become hectic with a busy schedule and emotions to sort out.Porridge, meanwhile, has a lot more fun than his two mothers when it comes to visiting the kingdoms. In fact, he might be the only one having fun. It’s a good thing that the dog is here to keep him company.Dropped.





	Dogs and Dragons

It was the first time Rupert ever rode a carriage outside of his kingdom. It was nothing very special, but to Rupert this was the pinnacle of fun. He did his best in hiding it as there was an even stronger emotion lingering in his gut.

He wished he could curl up into a ball and lie down underneath a blanket, but it seemed unsafe to do that. Instead he leaned as close as he could to the side of the carriage and watched as they passed the hills.

“What’s wrong, Rupert?”

Without turning, he answered. “Nothing, Amir. Just tired.”

“You don’t seem tired. Do you feel sick?”

Amir leaned his head forward to see his face. Rupert shifted so that he couldn’t see. Furrowing his brows, Amir worried.

“Rupert? What’s wrong? Don’t lie to me.”

Turning to Amir, he smiled. “I’m just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“Look, I know you’re worried. I’m worried that your people won’t like me.”

Rupert scoffed. “My people will _adore_ you. You’re brave, strong, handsome, reliable, and a good person.”

“Thanks. You are too.”

Again, Rupert scoffed.

“I’m serious, Fitz.”

Rupert snickered softly. “You called me Fitz again.”

Amir made a frustrated face, but ultimately continued without retorting back. “You are amazing. And I’ll be there for you in the Kingdom of the East.” He placed his hand on Rupert’s cheek. Rupert covered Amir’s hand with his own.

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Amir returned, kissing him on the forehead.

They spent the rest of the ride talking with each other. The ride to Rupert’s kingdom did not take long, and they soon arrived without any delay. Amir took Rupert’s hand and squeezed it.

“Will you show me around your castle? Show me your dog?”

Rupert smiled, relieved from Amir’s cute request. “Of course.”

Amir nuzzled his nose against Rupert’s and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Before he could pull away, Rupert pecked his fiance on the lips. Amir returned the favor and pressed his lips against Rupert’s. Rupert snickered as Porridge shoved his head between them. Amir exited the carriage and Rupert followed, Porridge sitting on his head.

A crowd had already begun to form. The villagers ogled the two boys and whispered with such intensity that Amir’s and Rupert’s nerves returned. Some of them pointed at the dragon on their prince’s head. Rupert saw Amir tense, and he took Amir’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly for comfort. The two knights guarding the castle entrance ran forward to fence off the growing crowd of people.

“Prince Rupert and Prince Amir,” Lord Chamberlain greeted, though he was clearly looking at the dragon on Rupert’s head. He didn’t mention it, nor did he worry about it. “How was your trip?”

“The trip was safe and quick,” Amir replied in his deep regal voice.

Rupert refrained from rolling his eyes. He should talk to Amir about his habit.

“I have heard a lot of things about you, Prince Amir,” Lord Chamberlain complimented. “Though, a majority of those things have come from Queen Lavinia.”

Stepping between them, Rupert gave the chamberlain the schedule of the entire day. “This is what we’re supposed to finish.”

“My… you have a busy day ahead of you.”

“That’s why we’re here so early,” Rupert yawned. “We had to wake up before sunrise.”

“Come inside and take a rest first,” Lord Chamberlain led them through the courtyard.

“We had plenty of rest in the carriage, there is no need to worry.” Amir assured him.

“We’d rather just get this over with. We’ll have a break for lunch, anyways,” Rupert added. “And we have to head over to the Kingdom of the East tomorrow morning. We can’t be late.”

“Then let’s get this show on the road,” Sir Percy said, arriving at Rupert’s side. Rupert jumped at his appearance and the man shook his head disapprovingly, as if he expected more from the boy who just bested a whole enchanted forest. He glanced up to see Porridge hissing at him. He wanted to address it, but decided that Rupert would probably launch into a long story about the dragon. He spotted Amir’s confused expression. Percy bowed. “Sir Percy, at your service. What’s first on the itinerary?”

“Are you accompanying us?” Rupert asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amir look at him awkwardly. Rupert’s fingers twitched to entwine with Amir’s, but then he realized that Sir Percy and Lord Chamberlain would see. Oh, screw it, he thought. Amir needed him. And they should start getting used to it. He took Amir’s hand.

It was still difficult to display their affection so publicly. Rupert initiated most of their hand holding and hugging, since Amir was more uncomfortable with it than Rupert. It wasn’t as if they wanted to hide it. It was just… different. This was the first time they had really any friendship, and it blossomed into a romantic relationship. The only person Rupert really hugged and kissed on the cheek was his mother. Not even any of the girls his mother introduced to him over the years received his hugs. Rupert could only assume the same of Amir.

“Yes,” Sir Percy explained, “I, along with the lord chamberlain, was appointed by Queen Lavinia to assist you and Prince Amir around the kingdom, otherwise she would demote me. But you didn’t answer my question, Prince Rupert.”

“Oh, right. Well, first we have to tell the servants about what items we need to bring back immediately. We need you, several other men, and the Lord Chamberlain to go to the Heartland with that carriage tomorrow. And after we do that, we’ll head to the balcony and tell the public about the news.”

Lord Chamberlain eyed Porridge. “You might want to leave the dragon here.”

“What?” Rupert whined. “Porridge won’t do anything!”

“It’s not what… Porridge will do. It’s what the people will be focusing on instead of listening to you speak.”

“Fine,” Rupert muttered. He scratched Porridge’s chin. “Hear that, buddy? You won’t be coming along with us today. Sorry.” Porridge chirped and purred against Rupert’s hand.

“I’ll call the servants. Where should I meet you?”

Rupert looked up at Amir who cleared his throat after realizing Rupert wanted him to be conversing with the Lord Chamberlain too. “We’ll meet you in the great hall,” Amir replied.

The Lord Chamberlain bowed and went off to find the servants. The three of them made their way to the great hall. Porridge jumped off Rupert’s head and walked in front of Rupert and Amir. Sir Percy watched the dragon walk with such a happy and careless gait before spotting the boys’ intertwined hands.

“Prince Amir,” he called.

“Yes?” Amir glanced at him furtively. Rupert offered Amir a soft reassuring smile.

“What is it like in the Kingdom of the East? What was your life like?”

“We are a strong and intelligent kingdom. We have many inventors that build the sturdiest of airboats and other things. It isn’t as nearly as decorated as the Kingdom of the West, though.” He snuck another glance at Sir Percy. He searched the knight’s face in the chance that it may tell him whether or not he is interested in his story.

“And my life in the castle was filled with swordsmanship practice and studying a variety of subjects.” He kept it simple. No need to bombard this man with information in the off chance that he may think he was flaunting his skills. Furthermore, Rupert may be caught in the crossfire, and be teased by Sir Percy. Rupert had told Amir about the relationship he had with Sir Percy. It wasn’t exactly the most ideal relationship between a mentor and student.

“Too bad Queen Lavinia didn’t let you do the same,” Sir Percy said without looking at Rupert.

So Amir couldn’t save it from happening after all. How unprofessional was this man?

“On the contrary, Rupert was an amazing travel companion who has saved my life several times.”

“It was just the work of the prophecy.”

“Prophecy or not,” Amir chided, sending a sharp glare at Sir Percy, “he has the heart of a good and selfless ruler. He’d do better than two certain kings as well as two armies that come to mind.”

Sir Percy stayed silent.

\---

“Sorry, buddy, you gotta stay out here,” Rupert pouted. “We’ll give them a proper introduction to you back at the Heartland, okay?” He hugged Porridge to his chest and gave him a kiss on the head. Porridge licked Rupert’s face.

“You be a good dragon, okay? Don’t break or burn anything. Don’t hurt anyone!”

“Maybe bringing the dragon would be a better idea,” the Lord Chamberlain muttered.

Sir Percy scoffed. “As if it matters. It’ll be right outside.”

“Say goodbye to Amir, Porridge!” Rupert pushed Porridge closer to Amir who prepared for Porridge to jump into his arms. The dragon hopped up and nuzzled Amir’s cheek before flying out of his grasp.

Rupert took Amir’s hand and led him to the balcony. He was blushing profusely. Servants stared at them as they walked. He could feel Sir Percy stare straight through his head with his cold eyes.

The crowd of people already gathered at the town square. Their voices could be heard from behind the doors. The two princes stood at the door and looked forward. They squeezed their hands once more before letting go and stepping through the doorway. The crowd hushed.

“Do you want to do the honors?” Rupert asked Amir with a small smile.

Amir nodded. He stepped forward. He took a deep breath. “Thank you, people of the West. I am honored to be here among you. I am Prince Amir from the Kingdom of the East. And I hope to become your new king in the Heartland.”

The crowd murmured. Their scattered whispers told Amir that many rumors have circulated around the town. None of them seemed to be entirely correct.

“I’m sorry that I cannot give you the details of the past week in full detail, but know that your Prince Rupert and I are to be wed and join the two kingdoms together in harmony.” He glanced at a smiling Rupert. Amir smiled back.

Again, the crowd broke into murmurs. They seemed more confused than before.

“Our new kingdom now resides in the Heartland. This kingdom will be founded on the basis of a new beginning for peace...”

\---

Porridge purred and watched the knight guarding the closed doors. He called out for Rupert, but didn’t hear him respond. The knight stared down, unamused, at the dragon.

His ears perked up. He could hear Amir through the door. Porridge ran from one side of the guard to the other. He returned to the guard’s feet and sat, cocking his head to the side.

Maybe this wasn’t the way?

Porridge walked away and stood at the end of the hallway. He looked back at the guard and the other people that gathered in a corner at the opposite end of the room. None of them were watching him. Porridge looked down at the stairs.

Maybe this was the way.

He extended his wings, realized they were too big for the stairway, and folded them in again. Porridge walked down the stairs. He made his way down and journeyed down the new hallway. He looked through each doorway, hoping to find Rupert or Amir.

Most of the rooms were empty. Or they weren’t and several people were lifting and carrying items out of the rooms. He stopped to watch and two men carrying a shelf felt his gaze on them. Their eyes met with the dragons and they blinked. Porridge walked off. Rupert wasn’t here.

He knew he was supposed to wait. But what was he supposed to do? None of the guards or servants wanted to play with him. He was bored and wanted to play with someone.

He saw a room full of books. Books! Rupert and Amir loved books. He walked in and looked for them. He didn’t see them but a dog lying in an armchair.

Porridge cocked his head in wonder. He watched the dog cautiously as it jumped down and walked around Porridge. The dog sniffed Porridge’s behind and the dragon swung his tail at the dog. Porridge, growling, flew up onto a shelf and hissed at the creature.

The dog ran up to the bookcase and peered up at the curious flying creature. He barked incessantly at Porridge who, in turn, growled and hissed at the dog.

The sound from the top of the tower travelled through the halls and into the room of a napping squire ditching class.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes open. “What the hell is making that noise?” He ran up to the library where the noise came from and gasped when he witnessed Fitzroy running around the room following Porridge who flew close to the ceiling.

The squire, stressed, yelled down the stairs. “Prince Rupert! Prince Rupert, your dragon! Prince… Amir?”

“What’s the matter? Is Porridge causing trouble?” Amir looked into the room. “Porridge! Stop flying around or I’m going to tell Rupert that you’ve been a bad dragon!”

Porridge squeaked and perched himself on top of Amir’s head. The dog ran up to Amir and jumped onto him. He barked at Porridge who produced a low growl, but ultimately stayed on Amir’s head.

“Fitzroy!” the squire scolded. “Down, boy! Be a good dog!” He pulled the dog away from Amir.

“I’m sorry, your highness. He’s been restless as he hasn’t seen Prince Rupert in days.”

“Fitzroy?” Amir raised a brow. Porridge croaked and cocked his head to the side.

“Prince Rupert’s dog,” the squire said, pressing the dog’s bottom to the floor, urging him to sit. “Like I said, he hasn’t been himself since Prince Rupert left. He was probably hoping that your dragon wanted to be friends.”

Amir pointed at the dog. “The dog’s name is Fitzroy?”

“Yes,” the squire said, confused. “Is… is there a problem?”

“No. It’s just that… Rupert has only mentioned him a few times.”

The squire stood up and shrugged. “It’s only been a week. I’m sure the prince was preoccupied with things other than his dragon.”

Amir’s face didn’t show any emotion. He was conflicted as to whether he should be amused or done with Rupert’s shenanigans. He looked at the squire with confusion in his face.

“Shouldn’t you be at practice?”

\---

Porridge perched himself on top of Amir’s head as Fitzroy followed closely behind. Both creatures stared at each other as Amir walked down to the throne room.

Amir and Rupert had finished proclaiming the news to the general public. They were to move to the throne room to speak with the nobles before lunch. Amir sighed, wondering if Porridge and Fitzroy would trouble them the entire time. He wondered if they should have left Porridge at home, but knew that Porridge would have probably wreaked havoc trying to find them. The dragon still wasn’t used to being alone yet. The same could be said about Fitzroy if what the squire said was true. He guessed that both creatures had some similarities.

He entered the throne room with both creatures in tow.

“Amir, you found Porridge!” Rupert greeted. He, Sir Percy, and the Lord Chamberlain gathered around the thrones. No one had arrived yet. He watched Fitzroy emerge from behind Amir. “...and Fitzroy.”

“Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Amir asked with a raised brow. Porridge flew off his head and onto Rupert’s. Fitzroy also ran up to Rupert and jumped onto his legs.

Rupert kneeled down to greet his dog and allow him to lick his face. Porridge hissed. Rupert scolded the dragon.

“I… named my thief persona after my dog?” Rupert chuckled, embarrassed.

“You named your alternate self after your dog,” Amir sighed, facepalming, “and I keep on calling you that name by accident.”

“I panicked!” Rupert, slightly red, rubbed Fitzroy’s belly.

“Prince Amir, Prince Rupert,” Lord Chamberlain cleared his throat, “we will be starting soon. Please take your seats.”

The two princes sat down in the thrones. Rupert encouraged Porridge to sit on the floor next to Fitzroy. He had to pick the dragon off his head himself and place him on the floor. Porridge growled at Fitzroy, and Fitzroy growled at Porridge. Rupert scolded the both of them and put the fear of the gods into them before sending a glare down their way. He returned his gaze forward.

The meeting progressed slowly and without any major incidents. Occasionally, Rupert had to send another glare down to his pets’ direction, but otherwise it went well until the latter half when the nobles were able to interact one on one with the princes.

“My, I’m so happy for you, your highness.” Lady Valencia sighed exaggeratedly in Rupert’s face. “However, I do wonder if the Kingdom of the East will agree. I’m sure you and Prince Amir love each other very much, but…” She turned her head and eyed him expectantly.

“Well,” Rupert began, “I’m sure many from the East will enjoy the news, even if some of them won’t.” He wondered what it had to do with his relationship with Amir. What exactly was she implying?

“Yes, but Prince Amir sounded very loyal to his people!” She cupped her cheek. “What if he travels to and from the East to the Heartland? What if he decides to live there after some time?”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t. The Kingdom of the Heartland is to bridge both our kingdoms together and form peace.”

“Speaking of your relationship with Prince Amir…”

Oh, no.

“I was just wondering… do you really love him? Or are you doing it for the sake of our kingdoms?”

“Of course I love him,” Rupert whispered. “We both love each other, prophecy or not.”

“I hope you’re sure,” she hummed. “I wouldn’t want him to hurt you.”

He smiled politely. He knew she didn’t really mean any harm. He knew that Lady Valencia was a good woman. But Amir would never hurt him on purpose. The exchange they had during their battle was proof enough. “I know he wouldn’t.”

Her words still hurt him, though.

Amir stayed on the throne, greeting different nobles. He smiled politely with all of them and glanced over to Rupert talking with Lady Valencia.

“Prince Amir,” one man said, “I, Lord Charles, am honored to meet you.”

“I am honored to meet you, Lord Charles,” Amir returned.

“I wanted to ask about the circulating rumors.” Charles’ eyes shimmered in interest. “Is it true that the prophecy was believed to be a fight to the death?”

“Yes,” Amir muttered. The amused glint he sw in Charles’ face provided that this conversation would be longer than necessary.

“Prince Rupert hadn’t carried a sword since his younger days before thirteen. But I trust, with your build, that you have learned many different fighting techniques, yes?”

“Yes.” Amir tried to swallow away his nerves. He gripped the armrest of the throne. His knuckles turned white.

“So you _were_ dominating the battle in the Hollow! I wouldn’t be surprised! And you saved our Prince Rupert many times along your journey to the Hollow. I am forever grateful. I didn’t trust his highness to be well adjusted to the forest. It frightened us!”

To that, Amir closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Fitzroy and Porridge stopped growling at each other to watch Amir temper his flames. They cowered as his brows clenched together and a prominent scowl rested on his face.

What was he supposed to say to that? It was already bad enough--the comments from their mothers and Sir Percy. It was already bad enough that Rupert had to take these words with a polite smile on his face, only for it to turn morbid when everyone left, including Amir.

“Believe me, there were many times Rupert saved my life.” Amir nearly spat. His breath struggled to regain a constant slow rhythm. He had to keep his composure. He was royalty, and this was an event with nobles. “And, quite frankly, it was Rupert’s honesty that fulfilled the prophecy, whether or not it was I who dominated the battle in the Hollow.”

Charles watched Amir’s expression with shaking eyes. “Yes… I suppose Prince Rupert was reliable in the forest.”

Amir released a low breath. His eyes locked with Charles’. “Is there anything _else_ you’d like to discuss with me?” His tone spat out a venom that made Charles visibly wince. Amir’s chest contracted with every desire to keep professional as well as dismiss this conversation. It seemed impossible with his frustration.

“No, I will take my leave now, your highness.” Charles sent a subtle scowl and turned away.

Amir felt someone’s gaze on him. He looked down at Porridge and Fitzroy. Both of them peered up from his feet and cocked their heads worriedly. Amir reached down to pat them on their heads.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out on him like that.” Amir’s eyes softened. “The future king shouldn’t act so violently, even to someone who angered me. I will apologize to him.”

Porridge shook his head and jumped into Amir’s lap. He screeched and nuzzled Amir’s chin before spinning around and curling onto his lap. Fitzroy lay on the floor and rested his muzzle on Amir’s foot.

Amir threw his head to the headrest. He patted Porridge’s wings and sat at the throne as he reflected over today.

\---

“Rupert?” Amir asked in a hushed voice.

“Yeah?” Rupert sat on his bed, cuddling with Porridge and Fitzroy.

Night had come so slowly, as if time had felt the effects of the day as well. As soon as the moon had risen in the sky, everyone filtered out of the hallways and into the living quarters. In Rupert’s bedchamber, he and Amir happened to be awake in the late hours of the night. Amir wasn’t ready to return to the guest chambers yet.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Rupert looked up. “Why?”

“I just thought that… some of the things they may have said might have affected you.”

Rupert smiled and stretched his arms out, inviting Amir into the cuddle pile. Amir made his way over and made sure not to sit on any sleeping creature’s tail before sitting on the bed. Rupert pressed Amir’s head to his chest. “I’m fine. If anything, I think you’re more frustrated than I am.”

Amir sat up. He caressed Rupert’s cheek gently. Rupert melted into his hand and leaned his head closer to Amir’s hand. He took Amir’s wrist with both hands and hummed softly. Amir’s fingers let go of Rupert’s cheek and he clasped his hands together with Rupert’s. Amir kissed Rupert on the lips.

“You’d tell me if you’re unhappy, right?” Amir wondered.

“I will.” Rupert kissed him on the nose. “And you’d tell me, too, right?”

“I will.” Amir rose from the bed, his hands begging him not to let go. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Amir.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise that porridge and fitzroy have more fun next chapter! they'll have a blast at the kingdom of the east


End file.
